


Dream in Color

by Magicandmalice



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 16:06:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicandmalice/pseuds/Magicandmalice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sora is asked to play a little game. What's it called?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream in Color

**Author's Note:**

  * For [King of Silence](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=King+of+Silence).



> Ok everyone this is meant as a JOKE. K.o.S this is all for you, even the title, everyone else feel free to read at your own risk. 
> 
> Pairings: Riku/Sora/Axel/Roxas and any combination of the four together. ( Trust me that is so not my idea)
> 
> Warnings: CRACK!!! Language and super Uke Sora. This is going to be a very short fic as well everyone.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own in anyway, shape or form, the pretty KH/KH2 boys I am about to play with. If I did, then trust me some of those cut scenes in the game would have been much more interesting.
> 
>  

"Yes or no Sora-koi?" Asked a silver haired young man as he kissed and licked a smaller brunettes, pale neck.

The one named Sora moaned slightly at the pleasure that small act had created in his body. Wrapping his arms tightly around his taller lover, he pulled himself closer.

"Hey don't forget about us over here." Whispered a short blond kid, who added himself to the tight embrace.

"Wish i had a camera for this site." Added a tall redhead, who seemed to be the oldest of the four boys.

Sora opened his eyes and looked past the shoulder of the blond haired man and met Axel's bright green eyes. A small smirk played on his lips at the lust that shone there.

"I think you need to stop looking for a camera and just join us, right Roxas? "Sora rasped out. Distracted by the feel of Roxas's hand sliding over the front of his unbuttoned pants, chest pressed tightly to his own.

"Oh I agree, but Riku has a point. We can't all play till you agree. Just say it Sora." Roxas said softly. Sora moaned again at the words, arching his back sharply as he felt Riku add his hand to the mix with Roxas. Sliding past the pants and gripping hard flesh.

"No, don't make me ask." Sora gasped as he thrust into his lover's hands. No matter what they did, It always felt the best when Riku touched him like this.

"But Sora, if you say it we can continue. Just think of all the things I can do to you... that we can do to you. All you have to do is say five little words, love." Riku purred into his little loves ear, delighting in the shudder that racked Sora's body.

Axel came over and joined them, pressing up tight against his own lover Roxas, kissing the back of his neck, one hand sliding up to caress Roxas's pale nipples the other going to Sora's own chest.

"Guys please I can't take much more," Sora whimpered, almost lost in the feeling. Axel playing with his nipples, Roxas kissing and licking any bare skin he could reach, hands wondering just as much. Riku whispering the dirtiest things into his ear while slowly stroking him to insanity.

"Just say it Sora. Just this once we promise." Axel said.

"But it's embarrassing and stupid." Sora said on a sharp gasp, as Riku added a new move to what his hand was doing.

"We have all done something stupid and embarrassing since we first started this thing with the four of us." Roxas murmured against the pale skin of Sora's chest.

"We'll give you exactly what you want, love. Just ask us for it." Riku purred once more and took Sora's ear into his mouth, nipping softly at the sensitive area.

Sora arched further and cried out loudly, not sure which touch or word finally pushed him over the edge. He only knew one thing, he needed what they were offering. If the only way to get it was to say something so stupid, then he didn't care any more.

"Ahhh!! Let's play hide the Keyblade." Sora cried out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sora woke with a gasp, unsure of where he was or what was going on.After a few moments of lying in the darkness, evening out his breathing and listening to his lovers curled around him, he calmed. That dream had seemed so real... but surely his lovers would never make him say that...would they?

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I know that was a horrible piece, but it is what K.O.S asked for. I think I even cringed writing that last part to.
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://magicandmalice.tumblr.com/)


End file.
